It Has Been Attempted
by justwriteandwriteandwrite
Summary: Re-written for your  and my  entertainment. Enjoy!


**This is 'SeddieBenett', just using a different account. I'm re-writing this for you guys, because I thought you might enjoy reading it again. This time set up a little bit better so you can probably understand it a bit more. Thanks!**

_**Author's Note: Okay, this, I have to admit, is cute... in its own way... I think it's adorable... my personal favorite is attempt number eight! What's your favorite one?**_

_**Read and Review and Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><span>-It Has Been Attempted-<span> (Re-written)

_Chapter 1: Will You or Won't You?_

Freddie Benson was always at the brunt of Sam Puckett's constant teasing and name calling... Maybe there was a way around it? He was about to find out!

* * *

><p><em>First Attempt: (First time's a charm)<em>

"You wanna kiss me?" He asked, part daring her to insult him, as she would normally do.

"Kiss you? Dude, I'd rather..." Seeing the smirk on Freddie's face, she changed her answer. "...not do that at this time, but thanks for your kind offer."

* * *

><p><em>Second Attempt: (Second the best!)<em>

"If I were to, say, kiss you... what would you do?" He was sitting opposite her.

"Throw up all over you and then run away," she replied. "Oh and then go throw up again coz, you're, you know, blerk!"

"I'm blerk?" He questioned, kind of confused.

"Yes, you are blerk."

Sam laughed and threw an apple hitting him square in the chest, so he fell off the stool backwards onto the floor.

"Ow..."

* * *

><p><em>Third Attempt: (Third time lucky, right?)<em>

"Give up dork," she said, pinning him to the wall.

"Never!" He yelled. "Not until you kiss me!"

"Yeah," she said snickering. "That'll happen."

* * *

><p><em>Fourth Attempt: (Good luck with that...)<em>

"Carly loves me!" He says, arms crossed.

"Oh," laughs the girl. "You're actually killing me, Fredward!"

"She does!"

"When pigs fly."

"Kiss me, Sam."

"When pigs fly."

* * *

><p><em>Fifth Attempt: (Persistent one, aren't you?)<em>

"Someday, you'll wake up and realize what a dork you are," she whispers.

"Someday, I'll get to kiss you," he replies in the same hushed tone.

"That'll be the day, you die Benson!"

"I'll keep that in mind, Puckett!"

* * *

><p><em>Sixth Attempt: (Yeah.)<em>

"You wanna know how I kissed her?" He asks her, raising his eyebrows.

"No. I'll pass."

She walks away from him.

* * *

><p><em>Seventh Attempt:<em>

"I'm dying!" Cried the boy, collapsing onto the ground.

"Very funny, nub," she said, half smiling.

"C...can't breathe," he rasped.

"It's not humorous."

"Gotta get some air..."

"Benson... Be... Freddie, Freddie!" She's frantic now. "Carly Shay, where are you when you're needed?"

"Come... here."

"Freddie," her voice is quivering, because tears are coming.

She never wanted this to happen. "I... don't... I didn't mean to..."

"I know, Sam, I know," his words were short. "One... one request."

"Anything."

"Kiss me?"

He suddenly sits up, giving away his false act.

"You jerk!" She yells at him and didn't forget to thump his forehead before running out.

* * *

><p><em>Eighth Attempt: (Still trying, are you?)<em>

"Happy Birthday, dork boy," she says. "I didn't get you a present."

"I have an idea..."

"Not happening."

"Come on! It's my birthday!"

* * *

><p><em>Ninth Attempt:<em>

"Sam," he greets her at her locker.

"Freddie," she replies, with a slight smile.

"Nice day today."

"Sure, if you like sunshine."

"I like rain."

"Me too."

"Wanna kiss?"

"Dude, no!"

* * *

><p><em>Tenth Attempt:<em>

"Are you jealous of Carly?" He asks her randomly, while they're in the studio.

"Why would you say that?" She questions. "I'm not, but I wanna know why you would even consider asking me."

"Well, she's perfect and probably a good kisser..."

"I'm good!"

"Can we test that theory?"

"Can you see me kicking you where it hurts most guys?

"Point taken."

* * *

><p><em>Eleventh Attempt: (Dude! Give up already!)<em>

Freddie had just been talking to Sam's now "ex-boyfriend". She was more than furious at him.

"I hate you!" She says, hitting his shoulder. "Why would you do that?"

"Because he's a jerk!" He replied, angrily.

"You're the queen of the jerks!"

"I suppose a kiss is out of the question?"

He's still yelling.

"Yeah, it is!"

* * *

><p><em>Twelfth Attempt:<em>

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I accept your apology."

She slapped his cheek.

"Ow," he said, touching his cheek. "Now you have to kiss it better!"

"I can kiss it with my fist again..."

"Please don't."

* * *

><p><em>Thirteenth Attempt: (Unluck?)<em>

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yup."

She nodded, smiling.

"Set…"

"Just get on with it!"

"Go!"

Sam and Freddie took off running and the race was on between them.

At some stage, they were neck and neck. He looked over at the girl, her blonde hair flowing behind her as she sped off in the distance. Freddie could not help but just admire how pretty she really was.

In the end, of course, Sam won the race.

"Congratulations Sam!"

Freddie walked up to her.

"Thanks Fredward," she said, still out of breath. "Hey, before we go... I have something for you."

"You do? Will I like it?"

"Maybe..."

She grabs his collar, pressing her lips against his suddenly, knocking the air out of his lungs. As soon as she pulled away, both of them were now trying to catch their breaths.

"Oh," said Freddie, with a wide grin. "I kissed a Sam, and I like-ded it."

* * *

><p><em>Goes to show, as Freddie Benson found out (the hard way) that you should never give up too easily because the reward in the end is better than anything you could possibly imagine!<em>


End file.
